Electric
by Layla Luv
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl with my new character, Lacey. Jack/OC Semi-Sequel to my other story- When They Were In Love
1. Electric

She heard a loud slam. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed her.

Jack watched as the blade poked at Will's chest and the young woman's electric blue eyes looked at him, and then the whelp, then stayed there.

"Will, when I said 'I'll be at Tortuga, if you need me I'll be staying in a tavern' I meant 'I'm going to Tortuga, don't come find me.'" She put her sword down and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

"Lacey, Elisabeth is in danger!" Will told her.

"Pity, all that beauty gone to waist. I guess Jimmy will need to marry someone else…. Oh, sorry for your loss." She said drowsily, before yawning.

"Let me handle this mate." Jack said, stepping forward. "Pirate to pirate."

Lacey opened her eyes.

For a moment he stared at them, but soon spoke, "Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and you would make a lovely addition to me crew as we sail to save the dear Miss Swann."

"What's in it for me?"

He grinned, showing his teeth. She noticed the ones that were gold. "I can give you a great deal of prophet. Gold for instances"

"Do I have your word?"

"Of course."

She seemed to be thinking about it for a moment "Will, is this why you woke me up?"

"This is very serious! Barbossa has taken her on the _Black Pearl." _

Jack frowned and the woman sat up straight, her brown hair put up in a pony tail. She gave him a suspicious look "Oh really? That's a good thing to know. And your sure it was Barbossa?"

"Yes!"

Jack moved aside as she put her feet in her boots and stood up in front of them "Alright, lets go."

* * *

"This is the crew you wanted me to join?" Lacey asked. Looking down the line of crew members as they all stood on the dock. "At least they have legs." She whispered to herself. She watched as her new captain walked down the line. She couldn't forget the mute named Cotton and his parrot. But her favorite had to be when her old friend Anna made her presence known by slapping their captain. Lacey could just smile and tell Jack the sting would stop in an hour or two.

"Bloody women." he muttered, walking onto the ship with his crew.

"So what's the banana for?"

Jack looked in his hand to see the yellow fruit. "I'm not quite sure, love."

"I prefer apples, but your choice is your choice."

_Alright this is a very short chapter and the next one will be longer. This is my first story for PotC so be nice when you review plz!_

_love Layla_


	2. Falling

Previously…

"Bloody women." he muttered, walking onto the ship with his crew.

"So what's the banana for?"

Jack looked in his hand to see the yellow fruit. "I'm not quite sure, love."

"I prefer apples, but your choice is your choice."

* * *

The lightning struck the water as the crew struggled on deck to say, well,… on deck.

"Lacey! Go down below!" Will yelled to her over the sound of the waves crashing against the ship

"I've been threw plenty of storms, William. Thank you."

"Lass, this is no place for a woman." Gibbs shouted to her "Go with Anna!"

Lacey glared at them before deciding to go stand with Jack. Carefully, she began to make her way over there.

He looked at her for a moment before saying loudly "Love, your soaked."

"So is everyone else!" Lacey yelled back over the waves craching against the ship.

"Good point! I want you to go below deck! Stay warm and get dry, Anna should be down there."

She didn't listen to him. "I'm just fine up here _Captain_."

"Suit yourself." He grinned.

she noticed his delight. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Were catching up."

"Oh." was all she could say to him. How happy should she be they were going to see Barbossa? "Well that's very nice!"

Jack glanced at her again "Ye should really reconsider staying up here!"

"You should really reconsider dropping canvas!"

"She can hold a bit longer!"

Lacey looked at the dark shy, remembering why she hated the rain. If she did what they told her to do, she would hate herself for giving in. She just had to stick it out.

* * *

Will looked at the still waters and eyed the ships below that had obviously gotten caught in the rocks.

Lacey sat on the stairs by herself and listened to Gibbs say "I get a chill in me bones when I think about how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

When she lifted her head up and saw Jack looking at her. Lacey decided t stand up and walked over to him.

"You never told me you were a captain."

She was surprised he came across this information "You never asked."

He gave her a calculating look "That's something one usually brags about."

"Do you see my ship or my crew?"

"I see someone that lost it. Love, every good captain has lost everything at one point in there lives. Your still young and have time" He said taking a sip of rum.

"What does it matter to you anyways? By the time this is over one of us will be dead or we will never see each other again."

"In the end you'll come runnin back to ol' Jack. All the women do."

"Yeah right. What woman would run back to someone that's always drunk?"

He look a step forward and said "Its me lovely charm."

Lacey chuckled. "I'm so sure. But don't expect it from me, so lets just do what were here for." she started walking toward Will, but was stopped.

"Just wait a minute, Love. Your not goin anywhere."

"Yes I am, I'm going on the island with you."

"No, love. Its too dangerous."

She smiled "Aww your concerned. How sweet. But your going to have to get over it. I'm going!"

"No your not."

She ignored him and walked by Will "Norrington is probably falling all over himself because of this."

He looked over to her "He doesn't fall over anyone."

"Are you forgetting? He fell for me once."

"Just wait until he sees your with us."

"He'll go _bananas!" _She chuckled

Will couldn't help but smile.

"Finally. All I've seen from you so far is a serious look."

"This is serious." he frowned

"That's why your not going with us." Jack whispered from behind.

Lacey was fully aware of his presence threw most of the small conversation. Will, however, had had this happen already while he was talking to Gibbs and wondered if this would always happen.

"Alright, Captain. I will stay right here until you two get that dingy on the water."

He smirked "Good. Come William" The two got into the small boat and were slowly lowered into the water. Just as they got settled, something came down onto the dingy causing it to rock back and forth. The two men were in shock but soon the realized what had happened.

Jack glared at the woman smiling in front of him.

"What do you know? You were right. I did come back to you"

"Shut up. And stick to the code." _Bloody woman_

_I think this a longer chapter. Tell me what you think =)_

_Love Layla_


	3. Learning A Little More About Her

Previously…

He smirked "Good. Come William" The two got into the small boat and were slowly lowered into the water. Just as they got settled, something came down onto the dingy causing it to rock back and forth. The two men were in shock but soon the realized what had happened.

Jack glared at the woman smiling in front of him.

"What do you know? You were right. I did come back to you"

"Shut up. And stick to the code." _Bloody woman_

* * *

Lacey became bored on the boat as they went through the cave. "So, how have things been?" She asked Will.

"They were just fine until Jack came along." He said, as he rowed.

"Me?" Jack asked "What did I do?"

The two looked at him. Lacey spoke up "From what I can tell, you got his lover captured by pirates and brought him here. But I missed part of it."

"She isn't my lover." Will argued.

"Pardon, James' lover. But she is the one who you think about constantly."

"She seems like a virgin." Jack commented. "Being all proper."

"She _is._" Will snapped.

"Look Will, I was only trying to make conversation. And I don't see what being proper has to do with virginity. Just because she seems proper, doesn't mean she is. In four years, she could be a pirate."

"With work." Jack added "Much work."

"Elizabeth will not be a Pirate!" Will argued angrily.

"I'm a pirate." Lacey told him. "I turned out just fine"

"Aye, love" Jack grinned.

Will glared at Lacey "I wouldn't say you turned out 'fine'"

She just rolled her eyes.

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of a fleet…" He paused and saw Will looking at the gold coins in the water "and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

They neared the shore the three got out of the boat and onto the sand then pulled the boat with them.

"That is not true! I am not obsessed with treasure." Will stated angrily.

Barbossa's voice filled the cave as the found a spot to watch his crew. "Gentlemen, the time has come!" he told them "Our salvation is night and out torment is near an end!"

Will saw Elizabeth and whispered her name.

As Lacey, who was standing in between the two men, saw Will try to move closer so she pulled him back.

"Not now." she said softly.

Jack looked at them "Wait for the opportune moment."

Will looked back at Jack "And when exactly is that?" he spat.

Jack sighed "Do us a favor" He took a step back "stay here and don't do anything _stupid_."

Once she heard the word "us" Lacey guessed it mean she was supposed to follow.

Jack led her to a spot that was close to Barbossa and his crew. Lacey watched closely as the captain shoved Elizabeth's face close to the chest. Then she heard a loud _clunk_ and turned around quietly to see what had happened. As she looked toward Jack, she saw him falling onto the ground.

"I need to save her."

She saw Will and glared at him. Before she could say anything, he had already left her alone with the unconscious Captain Jack Sparrow.

She sighed and walked around the cave, trying not to be to far away from Jack. As Lacey came to a very dark part of the cave, she felt someone behind her. Without thinking she spun around and threw her fist into the face of the unknown person.

He let out a loud grunt as he fell to the ground and heard the cocking of her pistol. With his hand on his nose, Jack said "It's only Captain Jack, Love." he sounded as if he was in pain.

Lacey quickly put her pistol away "I thought…. You were just-"

He put his hand on the wall and pulled himself up. He looked around in the dark but failed to see anything. "I recover fast… where are ye?" He put his hands out and tried to find her. Once he found her arm, he pulled her through the cave with his free hand on the wall, feeling around. "We need to stay together" he whispered as Lacey hit her foot on a rock.

"Light would be nice."

Jack stopped dead, causing his follower to slam into his back. She looked around him and saw someone carrying a torch followed by a crowd of angry crew members.

"Your supposed to be dead!" The man holding the torch said.

"Am I not?" Was Jack's reply.

Lacey turned around in the other direction, planning on making a run for it but found more pirates.

"Palulay?" Jack said.

Lacey rolled her eyes

"Palu-le-al-al-lulu"

She laughed lightly at his pathetic attempted.

"Parlil, Parsley, partner…"

"Parley!" Lacey said, turning back around in the same direction as Jack.

"That's the one!" Jack said smiling at her. "Good job, Love. What she said."

Lacey's attention was now turned to Barbossa, who was making his way threw the crowd. He eyed her for a moment before turning his undivided attention to Jack.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack smirked "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"well I won't be making that mistake again." He replied. "kill him. Take her to the brig."

As everyone pointed their weapons at Jack, Lacey moved out of the way and, unfortunately, ran into a man three times her size. He grabbed her roughly by the arms and began to drag her out.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" Said Jack.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, including Lacey and the man who grabbed her.

"You know whose blood we need." Barbossa stated.

Jack said smiling "I know whose blood you need." He winked at Lacey who frowned.

"Take the Ms. Andrews to the brig… bring Sparrow to my quarters." Barbossa told the crew.

* * *

Lacey sat in her cell alone for sometime. Her leg was now soaked from the leak in the _Pearl_. Finally Jack was brought down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, _Ms. Andrews_" He looked at her, not knowing her last name until Barbossa had said it in the cave "I have a few things I would like to ask you."

She sighed and looked back at him "Such as…?"

"How is it you know our young William?"

"He is my younger cousin… his mom was _my_ mom's sister. Eight years ago the East India Trading Company found us in a shipwreck."

He listened, truly interested "Why were you with him?"

"My parents died when I was very young so I was sent to live with Will. Once my aunt died, he wanted to find his father so, I found a ship and a crew. That's how I ended up as Captain. That's when I first met Barbossa and a few others. Anyway, when the East India Trading Company found us, they thought a young girl shouldn't work as a blacksmith… we were found in the wreckage, they had no way of knowing I was a captain. I got along with the governor. He took me in for three of the eight years. That's when I left."

"Very interesting, Love." He said sitting next to her. "so why is it you were not so egger to save Miss Swann?"

"We didn't get on well… I can understand why. I was just some new kid that spent time with _her _father. I was older so he looked at me as his oldest daughter I suppose. The oldest gets to do the most."

"But you needed the sea." He smirked "You had everything except that, the one thing you wanted."

She nodded.

"I do believe we have just bonded."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know… we aren't so different you and I."

She nodded "I know…"

As he was about to make his move, a hole blew through the ship about 30 feet away causing her to jump.

"Where is the rum when you need it?" she whispered to herself as she sat on her knees and moved to try and find a spot where she could look over to the other ship.

Jack sat behind her, watching. "Was yer father a pirate?" he asked.

"Don't know… But I would imagine as much." she said not moving her cheek from the wood as she looked out to the ocean.

"Mayb-"

"Look out!" Lacey pushed Jack onto the black wood under her as a cannonball broke threw the ship.

She rolled off of him and onto the wet surface.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He yelled before looking to the young woman next to him. "Alright, there?"

She nodded.

"I owe you for that."

She looked at him with her striking blue eyes "It blew the door open."

He looked at the cell door and saw she was right. They both stood up and made their way on deck after retrieving their affects. As they made it to where the crew was, Lacey tried to avoid a fight just as Jack did. He had no problem getting to the other ship, but Lacey couldn't find a rope to get her there. Finally she grabbed someone's pistol and shot a man on Barbossa's crew and he let go of the rope he was on giving her the chance to make her way to Will. Once on board the _Interceptor, _she grabbed her sword and began to fight with a man who had charged at her. The man was good, of course, but he was too focused on attempting to slit her throat to see her dagger being thrown at him.

As he fell to the ground Lacey searched for Jack or Will but only saw Elizabeth. She ran across the deck to her.

"Where is Will?" she asked harshly.

Elizabeth stared at Lacey in slight shock before saying "I can't find him."

The older girl cursed and looked around the deck again. She glanced at Jack following the monkey back to the _Pearl_. Just then she heard a faint voice calling for help. "Will?"

The two girls we about to go below deck but saw there was no way in.

"Will!" Elizabeth kept screaming.

"Elizabeth! Lacey help me!" Will yelled to them.

Lacey thought quickly as she saw a few men coming their way. A thought came to mind and she ran to the plank before jumping off of it and into the sea.

She swam to the bottom of the ship and tried to look for a large whole. She found one she could fit into and swam in below deck. Will saw her from above and swam down to her as she broke off large pieces of wood so he could fit through as well as she had.

In extreme need of air, Lacey swam quickly to the surface with Will far behind her.

* * *

Jack froze in his spot and Elizabeth watched in horror as the ship across the way exploded. He was sure Lacey was still in there, as well as Will.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Elizabeth made the mistake of throwing herself on Barbossa

"Hector!" Lacey's voice rang over the ship as she stood on the deck with a pistol to Will's head. "Let her go or I shoot the only son of my uncle."

He glared at her as did Elizabeth. Will watched Barbossa closely.

"Name your terms Anderson."

"Elizabeth and I go free."

"Is that all?" The Captain asked.

Even though that was all Will and her had agreed to, she added "The crew is not to be harmed and Jack comes with us."

Their was a slight pause. "Agreed." He said with a smirk that made Lacey's stomach turn.

* * *

The three stood there with their hands tied waiting to walk the plank.

Jack scowled as he saw the island he was about to be put on for the second time. He looked Lacey over quickly to see if he saw any cuts, scrapes or bruises but saw none.

Lacey stood in the middle, avoiding looking at Elizabeth and looked back at Jack suspiciously. He gave her a small smile. "I know, I'm irresistible."

She sighed and shook her head before looking away from him.

Elizabeth was appalled at what the woman next to her had just done to her own family. And now she comes to find that for the past five years she has been pirating?

"Ladies first." Barbossa said, flashing his discolored teeth at Lacey. "I believe the eldest is always first."

The same man that had grabbed her in the cave earlier pushed her roughly toward the plank. She stood on the board and waited for Barbossa to throw her affects into the sea. Once he did, she wasted no time going after them.

Instead of heading to the island, she grabbed her weapons and swam back up the surface by the ship, waiting for Jack as she untied her wrists. Once he jumped in after Elizabeth she swam with him there.

As they reached the sandy shore, He gave her a strange look.

"What?" She frowned.

Before anything else could be said, Elizabeth took over the conversation.

"How dare you!" She yelled at Lacey. "How dare you do this to your own family! What kind of person are you!"

The woman just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Listening to Elizabeth made Jack remember why most women were only good for one thing, however he knew he wouldn't even get that from this one. So what good was she?

He let out a loud sigh. "That's the second time…" he said to himself as he watched the _Black Pearl _sail off into the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know. To be honest, I have hated PotC lately. I'm all for the new movie but I dislike Penelope Cruz. Please Review! :) Next chater will be up soon! Promise. Unless something comes up. Thanks guys! By the way, I started typing this at 6:30 pm... its 1:42am Just for you guys :D and it was fun. I'm dead tired though.

-Love Layla


	4. Planning an Ambush on an Ambush

_WARNING: I do dislike Elizabeth so… yeah. I know it's a little late to say that but better late than never. I'm not going to make her some bitch she isn't (because she already is)_

Previously…

Listening to Elizabeth made Jack remember why most women were only good for one thing, however he knew he wouldn't even get that from this one. So what good was she?

He let out a loud sigh. "That's the second time…" he said to himself as he watched the Black Pearl sail off into the horizon.

* * *

"Lacey how could you do such a thing?" Lizzy continued to yell at her as she walked around some trees. Out of aggravation, Lacey spun around and glared at her.

"Will _planned _this, you stupid pig! Now shut up until you get your bloody facts right!" She snapped before storming off to find some wood to start a fire.

Once she came back with a good amount of firewood, she saw Jack walking around with a bottle of run in his hand. Lizzy was walking to the other side of the island by herself.

"Jack…? Are you alright?" she set the wood down.

He looked at her as he took a swig of his rum. "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He look a seat in the sand and drank down a large amount of rum.

She sighed and saw nothing better to do with her time so she sat down. "I'm sorry you lost the _Pearl_."

"That's the second time he left me on this bloody island without _my_ ship! It's mine! That makes _me_ captain!"

"You'll get it back… Your Captain Jack Sparrow!" She hoped that her encouragement would be seen as just that and nothing more. "I know you will get your ship back! Even if I have to help you, you will have it in the end." She gave him a comforting smile.

He smirked "I knew you'd warm up to me, Lac." He grinned "I'm calling you that from now on."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "I've merely accepted the fact that we have to get along and like you said, we aren't that different."

"Hmm…" He finished up the rest of his rum before laying in the sand.

* * *

Lacey scowled as Lizzy came back and began to '_drink'_ her rum. It was obvious she wasn't really drunk to someone sober. She wasn't even drinking.

"I love this song!" Jack said as he collapsed onto the sandy beach with Lizzy. "when I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm going to teach it to me whole crew!" Then he took a large gulp of rum and then Lacey stood and walked down the beach.

* * *

The smell of burning wood was almost overwhelming to her as Lacey woke up in the sand with her two companions no where in sight.

She stood and saw smoke filled the air. Realizing it originated where Jack and Elizabeth was, she hurried that way.

"-but why is the rum gone?" Jack yelled.

Within seconds, Lacey was able to figure almost everything out. She sighed and turned around in the other direction. Her body froze when she saw the ship in the water. _Governor Swann_ she thought.

* * *

The three sat in silence as the were brought to the Governor until the arrived on board.

"We've got to save Will!" Lizzy told he father forcefully.

Lacey pulled Jack in front of her attempting to hide herself but he kept moving around

"We are not going gallivanting after pirates!" The governor replied, moving to one side of Jack, looking at him. His eyes shifted to Lacey.

"Helloooooo." She said cautiously. James also looked her way. Then Jack.

"If I may be so bold to inject my personal opinion," Jack said in attempt to take the attention away from the woman behind him "It's unlikely the _Pearl_ will be able to make good time."

"Commodore, I beg you" They all looked at Lizzy "Please do this for me. Think of it as my wedding present"

Lacey's jaw dropped

"Are you excepting my offer?" James asked.

"I am."

"A wedding!" Jack said rather loudly "I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Norrington shot the pirate a glare.

"I know" Jack said with a sigh "'clap him in irons' right?"

Lacey looked at the Governor and they looked at each other for a moment before her escorted her below deck.

"This is what you've become?" he asked her. Disappointment filled his voice "You've left the life I had given you for a life of piracy? With Sparrow, no less!"

She couldn't look at him "I was a pirate before you took me in. It was all I had known! I only met Jack when Will came to find me. I had only heard of him, never in contact with him."

He had to ask "Your feelings for him?"

She reframed from rolling her eyes "I don't fancy him, if that's what you mean. I have some respect for him, that's all!"

He stared at her for a while "Do not ask me to watch you hung for the path you chose!"

"Then don't look…" she whispered before leaving him and joining Jack who was being 'guarded'` by Mullroy and Murtogg, her old friends. She rested an arm on each of their shoulders. "What are you guys doing to poor Jack?"

They tried to be professionals and not greet their old friend "We are making sure that this man does not try and take over the ship." Mullroy said and Murtogg nodded in agreement.

"Let me handle him."

Jack smirked as the two men agreed.

"We're trusting you Lacey." they said

She smiled and took the iron bracelets off his wrists. "I won't let you two down." She pulled Jack to the side.

"Good one, Lac." He smiled "I have a plan."

She paused "We set up an ambush on an ambush."

He smirked "Ye read my mind."

"Anderson!" James called

They spun around and looked into the eyes of the commodore.

"You are needed elsewhere." He began to walk to the helm.

Lacey gulped and then pulled Jack with her, who gave her a strange look. "I'm not going alone." she stated

He frowned at her "I don't like him!" He said childishly. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go either" She whispered back.

His frown deepened "So you fancy him."

"I didn't say that!" They approached the helm

James looked at them "Provide us with the heading to _Isla De Muerta_."

She poked Jack "He knows it much better than myself."

Jack smirked.

* * *

"I don't care for the situation." Said James as the all sat in a dingy. "Any attempt to storm the caves could cause an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing." Jack told him. "We convince Barbossa to send his men out with their boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons_! _What do you have to loose?" He smiled.

James looked at Jack "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now" Lacey started "I would just like to point out that there is the possibility of your sweet fiancée being at risk."

As expected, He sent orders to the ship to keep Elizabeth out of harms way.

* * *

Jack rowed them into the cave as Lacey lay on her back in the boat with her feet hanging off the side.

"Comfortable?" He asked, hoping for her to take over.

She nodded and then looked at him "You have to keep all those strong muscles toned, Jack. A guy like you needs them. It only adds to your charm."

He smirked and continued rowing as she played with a strand of her hair.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled, love."

She frowned at him "I'm only thinking of what I will do when this is all

over."

He smirked "I know it will pain you to distance yerself from such a dashing pirate, but I could always offer you a place with the crew."

She laughed "I have no problem with the distance. And no thank you… I don't think I can accept that offer."

He frowned "Sure ye can! It's simple, just say 'Jack, I would love nothing more than to be apart of your crew on your ship.'"

"I mean… I don't think I want to" she said awkwardly. "I have other things in mind.

He sighed, not looking at her as he continued to row them to shore.

* * *

A/N: Not as good as the last chapter, I know. Review please! I got an amazing some amazing ones from wildcat717 and x-Pick'n'Mix-x. :) Thanks guys.


	5. The Right Captain

Previously…

"I mean… I don't think I want to" she said awkwardly. "I have other things in mind.

He sighed, not looking at her as he continued to row them to shore.

* * *

The two made their way through the cave not saying a word to each other as they listened to the pirates chanting. Finally they came to where the crew was and they began to make their way they the crowd.

"Begun by blood." Barbossa started "By blood undone."

"Excuse us." Lacey said as Jack pushed their way to the front, interrupting Barbossa.

He stared at them "It's not possible!"

"Not probable." Jack corrected him.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will asked as he stood over the chest with his hands tied behind his back.

"She's safe." Jack told him "Just like I promised. She's marring Norrington, just like she promised and your going to die for her, just like you promised! We're all men of our word really… except for Elizabeth who is in fact, a woman."

"I promised nothing." Lacey interjected.

Barbossa nodded to the man behind Lacey and he grabbed her

"Shut up" Barbossa told Jack "Your next." He went to slit Will's throat

"You shouldn't do tha-" Lacey was cut off by the mans hand over her mouth. Barbossa and Jack looked at her.

"Hey!" Jack slapped the mans hands away from her and scowled at him "We're doing business!"

Barbossa growled "I'll be finishing now!" He moved the dagger to Will's neck again.

"Your funeral." Jack shrugged.

Barbossa sighed and looked at him "Why don't I want to be going this?"

"Because the Royal Navey is waiting for you outside" Lacey scowled

The crew broke out in whispers and Jack walked over to Barbossa "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row to the _Dauntless_, they do what they do best, Robert's your uncle and Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. You take the grandest as your flag ship and give me the _Pearl_. I'll give you 5 percent of me plunder and you'll get to introduce yourself as _Commodore_ Barbossa."

"And I'd supose you'd not want me not to kill the whelp?"

"No, by all means! Kill the whelp. Just not yet, wait for the opportune moment. For instance, after you've killed Norrington and his men." Jack picked up a hand ful of coins. Lacey and Will watched him. "Every… last… one" He dropped a coin inbetween each word, but secretly kept one for himself. Barbossa didn't notice.

"You've planned this from the beginning!" Will said "From the moment you learned my name!"

"Yup!" He confirmed.

"I want 50 percent!" Barbossa argued.

"15!" Jack frowned

"40!"

"25. I'll buy you a hat! A really big hat… Comodore."

Barbossa seemed to be thinking about this. Then he said "Gents, take a walk!"

The crowd let out a small cheer and then made their way out of the cave.

Jack looked a little confused "Not to the boats?"

* * *

Lacey sat on a rock, pushing some dirt around as she made a plan of her own while Jack when through a some of the uncursed treasure.

"I thought I had you figured, Jack" Barbossa said

"I'm just dishonest!" he replied "You can always count on a dishonest man to be dishonest."

Lacey yawned and stood, taking this as the opportune moment.

"Honesty," Jack continued "it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. You never know when they are going to do something stupid" At that moment, Jack took the sword of a man who was off to his side, then kicked him into the water. He then threw the sword to Will.

Lacey took out her sword and cut her cousin free as two of Barbossa's crew members came toward them. The two cousins fought side by side for the first time. Lacey heard someone running to her from behind and kicked the man in front of her over, giving her enough times to begin a fight with the man behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jack and Barbossa on an upper layer of the cave.

She froze once she saw Jack had a sword through his stomach. It caused everyone else to look their way. Once he stepped into the moonlight, intead of staring in shock, Lacey picked up a large rock and slammed it againt her opponents head, rendering him unconscious. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and she ran out of the cave.

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Lacey stopped in a dark part of the cave and watched as Elizabeth walked passed her. She continued through the cave, confident they would all get out of here just fine without her. She was needed elsewhere.

Jumping into the first row boat she saw, she made her way into the open water and rowed to the _Black Pearl, _listening to all of the gunshots coming from the _Dauntless_. She saw someone on deck looking out at her. She squinted "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye! Where be Jack, Lass?"

Lacey pulled the dingy closer so she could climb on the ship. "He was still fighting Barbossa." Suddenly, all of the noise from the _Dauntless_ stopped.

Gibbs grinned "Aye! They did it!"

Lacey frowned "Your leaving him, then"

"The code!" He explained.

She sighed "We need to head to Tortuga for supplies."

Gibbs shouted to the crew "To Tortuga, men! Captains orders!"

She watched in confusion as he hurried to help the crew. "I want to be there tomorrow!" She told the crew, making them pick up the pace as she entered the captains room. She frowned at the smell of Barbossa and opened up the windows before putting her long, wavy brown hair up and jumping on the bed to attempting to go to sleep, but she kept wondering if she had done the right thing.

* * *

"Captain!" Gibbs knocked on her door. "CAPTAIN!"

Lacey walked up behind him, holding a bottle of rum and watching him knocking on the door. "Mr Gibbs!" He jumped and turned to look at her, a little embarrassed. "Can you please, stop calling me captain. This isn't my ship."

He sighed "As you can see," He gestured to Tortuga "we're here."

She smiled " I see… Mr. Gibbs, this is where I get off."

He blinked, not understanding.

"You and I both know how hard Jack worked for this and we both know he will get himself out of the mess he is in."

"…Aye." he agreed

"I had my own plans before Jack Sparrow waltzed into my life, and I'm going back to it. As captain of this ship… I want you to go to Port Royal and give the _Pearl_ to her rightful owner."

Mr. Gibbs smiled

They walked across the deck and onto the dock.

"It was nice seeing you again, Gibbs." she said as he turned into a tavern.

"You too, Lass."

She smiled and gave him one last look before they parted ways.

* * *

This is the last chapter! Any ideas for the title of the next one? I like to make it original instead of "Dead Mans Chest" Like always, please Review!

-Layla


	6. Sequel News

I'm just letting everyone that did not subscribe to me, only the story, that the first chapter of the sequel is going to be posted today... in about 5 minutes :)! The story is called _Sparks _thanks to 25 Crash 174 :)


End file.
